


Old Friends

by differentsizesofinfinity



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the third brother greeted Death as an old friend. -JK Rowling, the Tale of the Three Brothers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends

Prompt: And the third brother greeted Death as an old friend. -JK Rowling, the Tale of the Three Brothers  
Fandom: Supernatural   
Characters: Dean Winchester, Death, Sam Winchester  
Pairing: none  
Summary: Dean greets Death as an old friend. 

The diner was bright, done up in black and white and read with classic rock memorabilia on decorating the walls. It was the type of place that families had been coming to for generations, and it was one of the few diners that had ever stuck out to Dean Winchester in his lifetime’s worth of memories of diners.   
Dean was getting older now, almost 84, and he and Sam had started running command out of the bunker much the way Bobby had. Some of Sam’s old hunting injuries had caught up with him, and he was gone now. So when Dean found himself sitting in that particular diner, he had to smile, because he knew. He looked across the table to see the familiar face.   
“They’ve got the best fried pickles in the state.”   
His companion nodded. “Yes, that’s why I chose this place. I couldn’t resist the opportunity.” He gestures to the basket of breaded pickles on the table.   
The two sat in amiable silence, broken only by the crunching of pickles. Once the basket was empty Death stood and offered his hand.   
“Are you ready? Your brother is waiting for you.”   
Dean nodded simply, and with a deep breath and a content smile he took Death’s hand. The two walked out of the diner, Dean much slower than he had been the last time they had met and found themselves standing on a highway that was all too familiar to Dean. Just at the horizon, silhouetted by the setting sun he could see Sam standing there, as if waiting.   
Then Death was gone, and Dean began the journey down the two lane road. When he finally reached Sam he was greeted with a bright smile and a hug.   
“Heya Sammy.” Dean grinned and followed his brother into their shared heaven.


End file.
